


the mirror's edge is inside of your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When it happened, it happened fast.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 58





	the mirror's edge is inside of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set near the beginning of Season 4. Really just a snippet. Thanks for reading!

“Jesus, Dean,” he said, and Dean kissed him quickly, hard as a hammer blow. Soft mouth, though – soft mouth like Sam couldn’t believe, like Dean layered on Chapstick all day. His stupid, lovely mouth.

“C’mon,” he said, and Dean pushed him against the wall. “ _Dean_ ,” and Dean unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans and shoved his hand inside his boxers, and said,

“Yeah, I know, Sammy. It’s fucking torture, isn’t it? In the car all day. Looking at you. Thinking about what I wanna do to you. How I wanna touch you.”

“Yeah?” he said, breathless, and Dean bit his neck, pulled his dick out of his boxers, wrapped a hand around him; tight grip, fucking perfect, like he knew already, like he knew everything already.

“Yeah. Yeah, Sam. You think I wanna beat it in the shower thinkin’ bout you on your knees? Thinkin’ bout gettin’ on my knees for you? You don’t think I want the real thing?”

“I thought –”

“Yeah, I know what you thought.”

He grabbed Dean’s ass then, just because he could, and squeezed it, and pushed both hands up under Dean’s shirts, desperate for warm skin. Dean adjusted his grip and started to jerk him off in earnest, and he was trembling. He pressed his face to Dean’s neck and breathed him in. The wall at his back, he was protected, while Dean was exposed. Dean was covering him with his body, like he always did.

They kissed, all teeth. He said, “You still want this.”

“Yeah. I thought I was gonna go to hell for it.”

Sam scraped his teeth over the shell of his ear. Fought to keep his voice steady. “But you’ve already been.”

“I’m not giving you up, Sam. It’s not wrong. And I know now. You want it too.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, Dean, I want it. I want it so bad.” He didn’t know what he was saying. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“Tell me. Tell me, baby.”

But he couldn’t – spilling over in Dean’s hand, he was wordless. Lax in Dean’s arms, looking up at a sky with no stars, Dean’s own hard-on pressed against him. Dean didn’t say, “You O.K.?” Just held him, safe between him and the cold brick wall. Sam reached down to his belt-buckle and he pushed his hand away. “Later.”

“Later,” he echoed, and Dean kissed his hair – a brief kiss, gone as soon as it came.

“I can wait.”


End file.
